tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|100px|Leonardos Katanas (2012 Serie)Leonardo ist, als Ältester der vier Turtles, der Anführer der Gruppe. Sein unermüdliches Streben, dieser Bestimmung gerecht zu werden, lässt ihn manches Mal an sich zweifeln, aber umso mehr wächst er an den Lektionen. Leonardo ist Experte im eher ungewöhnlichen Kampfstil mit zwei Katanas. Sein Namensvorbild ist der italienische Künstler und Wissenschaftler Leonardo da Vinci. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Leonardo (Mirage Comics)Leonardo ist in den Mirage Comics der Ernsthafteste aller Versionen. Besonders mit Raphael kracht er immer wieder zusammen, da sie charakterlich zu unterschiedlich sind. Leonardo überlegt sich lieber einen Plan, bevor er angreift; Raphael dagegen greift den Feind lieber direkt an. Das äußerte sich z.B. als Splinter verschwunden war.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3 Wenn es aber hart auf hart kommt, können sich die Brüder immer aufeinander verlassen. Von den vier Brüdern trainiert Leo sicher am härtesten und er versucht immer Splinters Lehren zu verinnerlichen. Diesen Fleiß probiert er auch auf seine Brüder zu übertragen, was ihm allerdings eher selten gelingt. Zudem zeichnet Leonardo ein sehr hoch entwickeltes Gefühl für Ehre aus, was ihn anderen Charakteren, die seine Gesinnung zumindest im Ansatz teilen (wie Karai und Miyamoto Usagi), recht nahe bringt. 'Zukunft' In der Zukunft ist Leonardo über 100 Jahre alt geworden und benutzt ein von Donatello entwickeltes Hightech-Bokken, welches Bioelektrrizität durch seine Klinge leiten kann.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #14 Er begann eine Beziehung mit seiner alten Freundin Radical, die jedoch abrupt mit ihren Tod durch die Hand ihres Erzfeindes Complete Carnage endete und Leonardo für den Rest seines Lebens zu einem gebrochenen Mann machte, der seinen Seelenfrieden wieder zu finden versuchte.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #41 Image Comics Grundsätzlich ist Leonardo in den Image Comics der selbe, der er auch in den Mirage Comics ist. Er ist der erwachsene Anführer, der immer versucht, das Richtige zu tun und sehr zu Splinter aufsieht. Er ist es auch, der Splinter am eifrigsten hinterherjagte, als dieser zu einer Fledermaus mutierte und verschwand.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #5 Im Kampf mit King Komodo wurde Leonardo seine linke Hand abgebissen.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #18 Für eine Zeitlang benutzte er eine kybernetische Hand, die ihm Donatello konstruiert hatte, doch er konnte sich nicht an sie gewöhnen und benutzte daher lieber eine Stahlkappe, an der eine Klinge befestigt war. Im inoffiziell veröffentlichten Abschluss der Serie aber regenerierte sich unerwarteterweise seine verlorene Hand wieder, als der vom in seinem Blut enthaltenen Mutagen erhöhte Selbstheilungsfaktor bei ihm durchgriff.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 Archie Comics thumb|left|120px|Leonardo (Archie) Da die Archie Comics auf dem 87iger Cartoon basieren, bleibt die Persönlichkeit von Leonardo in beiden Versionen grundsätzlich die gleiche. Man kann aber behaupten, dass er im Laufe der Comics immer ernster und seinem Mirage-Gegenstück ähnlicher wurde. Er hat eine besondere Abneigung gegen Schusswaffen, die er immer wieder äußert, da sie für ihn unehrenhaft sind. 100 Jahre in der Zukunft lebt er noch immer mit seinen Brüdern zusammen, hat aber einen eigenen Dojo gegründet, in dem er selbst als Lehrer fungiert.''TMNT Adventures'' #62 Eine seiner Schülerinnen ist Nobuko, die Urenkelin seiner Freundin April.''TMNT Adventures'' #62 IDW Comics thumb|120px|Leonardo in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Leonardo, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von [[Stock Gen|''Stock Gen Research, Inc.]], Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter ein Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. thumb|left|120px|Leonardo als Scherge des Shredders (IDW)Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen seiner vorherigen Versionen ist Leonardo ein Typ, der häufiger auf sein Gefühl hört und danach handelt. Diese Einstellung kracht öfter mit Donatellos Hang zum Realismus aneinander, weswegen die beiden oft in Streit geraten. Er ist der erste der Turtles, der im Zweikampf gegen den Shredder angetreten ist[[Leonardo (IDW Micro-Series)|''Micro-Series #4: Leonardo]] und diesen mit seinen Kampffähigkeiten und seiner stoischen Persönlichkeit so beeindruckt hat, dass der Shredder ihn, anstatt seiner Enkelin Karai, als seinen würdigen Nachfolger ansieht. Von seinen Brüdern ist er auch der einzige, der sich wenigstens bruchstückhaft an sein früheres Leben erinnern kann."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #3 Die Visionen seiner Mutter helfen ihm schließlich, sich von der Kontrolle des Shredders zu befreien,"City Fall" #6 und #7 nachdem dieser und Kitsune ihn einer mystischen Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben."City Fall" #2 Als Auswirkung der Gehirnwäsche litt Leonardo an schweren Depressionen und nahm Abstand von seiner Familie, bis ihm jedoch der Geist seiner Mutter Tang Shen erschien und ihn aus seiner Depression befreien konnte."Northampton" #2, #3 und #4 Mit neuem Mut konnte Leonardo seiner Familie im entscheidenden Kampf gegen Shredder beistehen, und nach dessen Tod wurde er von Splinter zum neuen Chunin des Foot Clans ernannt."Vengeance" #6 und ''TMNT'' #51 Nach dem Falling-Out zwischen seinen Brüdern und ihrem Vater''TMNT'' #64 wurde Leonardo stattdessen zum Anführer vom Clan Hamato."Pantheon Family Reunion" #2 Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|Leonardo (1987 Serie) Auch in der Classic Cartoon-Serie ist Leonardo der ernste Perfektionist, vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr als in den Comics. Immer wieder drängt er die anderen Turtles zum Trainieren, auch hier mit mäßigem Erfolg. In Splinters Abwesenheit ist er es, der seinen Platz einnimmt, da er auch hier derjenige ist, der Splinter am nächsten ist. Auch wenn er sie oft nervt, wissen die anderen Turtles, dass es gut ist, einen so fähigen Anführer wie Leonardo zu haben, da sie ohne ihn doch oft ziemlich aufgeschmissen wären. Sein Perfektionismus geht dennoch auch häufig zu weit, wie z.B. als Leonardo wie besessen davon ist, das Videospiel „Tempestra’s Revenge“ zu schaffen, was ihn dazu bringt, sogar mitten in der Nacht in die Spielhalle zu gehen. Da ist es dann wieder gut, dass er Brüder wie Michelangelo hat, die das Leben viel lockerer sehen, um ihn etwas aufzulockern. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|Leonardo (Cartoon 2003)In der 2003 Cartoonserie kommt der Perfektionist in Leonardo am meisten zum Vorschein. Grundsätzlich ist er wieder der Anführer und der perfekte Schüler. Das geht allerdings so weit, dass er immer und jederzeit versucht, das Richtige zu tun und wenn er scheitert, zerbricht er fast daran. Am stärksten kam dies zum Vorschein, als die Turtles am Ende der dritten Staffel den Utrom Shredder mit Müh und Not besiegten. Nach diesem Kampf fühlte sich Leonardo als Versager, weil er seine Familie im Kampf fast verloren hätte; dadurch wurde sein Drang, immer alles richtig und perfekt zu machen, noch stärker. Erst der Uralte konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass man von sich nicht mehr verlangen kann, als man selbst hergeben kann. Auch in dieser Inkarnation geraten Leonardo und Raphael oft aneinander, da ihre Anschauungen sich einfach zu sehr unterscheiden. Nachdem Shredder Leonardo beinahe getötet hatte, kamen sie sich als Brüder jedoch näher. Es zeigte sich, wie viel Raphael eigentlich an Leonardo liegt. Eine weitere Beziehung für Leonardo war die zu Karai. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung versuchte Leo, mit ihr Frieden zwischen dem Foot Clan und den Turtles zu schaffen, da er spürte, dass ihr Ehre sehr wichtig war. Da Karai aber auch ihrem Adoptivvater treu ergeben war, war es für sie schwierig, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, was ihre Beziehung zu Leonardo nicht gerade vereinfachte. Eine wesentlich engere Freundschaft konnte Leonardo zu dem jungen Samurai Miyamoto Usagi, ein Bewohner Japans aus einer Parallelwelt, aufbauen, da sich ihre Auffassungen von Ehre sehr ähnelten - auch wenn sie unterschiedliche Methoden benutzten, um deren Pfad zu verfolgen. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|140px|Leonardo (2012-Serie)In der Animationsserie von 2012 ist Leonardo ebenso diszipliniert und weniger auf Alleingänge erpicht, aber weniger ernsthaft als seine anderen Versionen. Seine persönliche Schwäche ist, dass er gewisse Cartoonserien - besonders Space Heroes (eine Parodie der [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Enterprise klassischen Star Trek-Cartoonserie]) - und die darin vermittelte Vorstellung von Helden idolisiert, was seinen Brüdern ziemlich auf die Nerven geht, wenn er sich mal "heroisch" benehmen will. Im Laufe der Serie verliebt er sich in Karai, die Tochter des Shredders, doch ihre extrem gegensätzlichen Hintergründe und die Tatsache, dass der Shredder Karai die Unwahrheit über ihre wahre Herkunft erzählt hatte, stellen für den Großteil der Serie ein ernstes Hindernis für ihre aufkeimende Beziehung dar. Mit der Zeit lernt Leonardo mit seiner Anführerrolle zurechtzukommen, obwohl ihm Momente des Zweifels überkommen. Doch im entscheidenen Moment kann er seine Brüder und seine Freunde in den entscheidenen Kampf gegen den Shredder führen. Er versucht weiterhin seinen Brüdern ein guter Anführer zu sein, was er immer unter Beweis stellen kann. :Für Leonardos Version im ''Mutant Apocalypse''-Handlungsbogen, siehe [[Future-Turtles#2012 Serie|Future-Turtles (2012 Serie)]]. Cartoonserie (2018) thumb|200px|Leonardo in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Serie stammt jeder einzelne der Turtles von einer jeweils anderen Schildkröten-Subspezies ab;[http://www.teenagemutantninjaturtles.com/2018/02/01/rise-of-the-tmnt-character-art-revealed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.com: Rise of the TMNT Character Art Officially Revealed] (1. Februar 2018) in seinem Fall ist Leonardo eine Rotwanden-Schmuckschildkröte. Leonardo ist - anders als frühere Inkarnationen - mit 14 Jahren der Zweitälteste und auch der Agilste und selbsternannte "Coolste" seiner Brüder; doch seine übertriebene Selbstsicherheit und sein Übermut tendieren dazu, ihn in extreme Schwierigkeiten zu reiten. Im Kampf neigt er dazu, kurze, witzige Sprüche von sich zu geben. Anstelle zweier Katanas verwendet er ein magisches Odachi, welches unter anderem die Kraft besitzt, magische Portale zu öffnen. ''The Next Mutation'' (1997) [[Datei:Leonardo_(The_Next_Mutation).png|thumb|180px|Leonardo (The Next Mutation)]]In der Real-Serie The Next Mutation ist Leonardo der absolute Perfektionist. Er nimmt sich die Lehren von Splinter sehr zu Herzen und versucht mit aller Kraft seine Geschwister auch dazu zu bewegen, mehr zu trainieren und besser zu werden. Er ist derjenige, der immer einen Plan parat hat, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wenn er will, kann er aber auch abschalten und dann mit seinen Geschwistern einfach mal rumblödeln. In dieser Version hat Leonardo nur ein Schwert. Er bezeichnet es zwar nach wie vor als Katana, äußerlich ähnelt es jedoch mehr einem westlichen Schwert mit gerader Klinge. Filme *[[Datei:Leonardo2.png|thumb|180px|Leonardo (Turtles - Der Film)]]Da die 1990iger Live-Actionfilme größtenteils auf den Mirage Comics basieren, kann man Leonardos Persönlichkeit am besten mit seinem Gegenstück aus den Comics vergleichen. Er ist eher ruhig, versucht immer einen Plan zu fassen, bevor er angreift und ist auch wieder derjenige, der Splinter am nächsten steht. Er prallt auch öfter mit Raphael aufeinander, da sie einfach zu verschieden sind. Dass sie sich als Brüder grundsätzlich trotzdem nahestehen, sah man, als Raphael schwer verletzt war und Leonardo Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite Wache gehalten hat (Turtles - Der Film). *Im 2007 Animationsfilm hielt sich Leonardo lange Zeit im südamerkanischen Dschungel auf, nachdem Splinter ihn auf eine Reise geschickt hatte, um ein besserer Anführer zu werden. Als April ihn später besuchte und ihn überreden wollte, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, hinderte Leonardos Wunsch nach Perfektion ihn zunächst daran, weil er fürchtete, noch immer nicht gut genug zu sein. Am Ende erkannte er aber, dass er alles schaffen kann, wenn er nur seine Brüder hat. *thumb|240px|Leonardo im 2014 FilmAuch im 2014 Actionfilm wurde Leonardo als der älteste der vier Turtles von Splinter zum Anführer ernannt und versucht seiner Position gerecht zu werden, worüber es des Öfteren Streit mit Raphael gibt. Sein auffälligstes Merkmal in dieser Version ist ein aus Holz oder Knochen bestehender Brustschmuck, den er ständig trägt. *In der Fortsetzung des 2014 Films gerät Leonardo mit Raphael in Streit, als er seinen Brüdern verschweigen möchte, dass das Mutagen, welches April vom Shredder erbeuten konnte, sie in Menschen verwandeln könnte, weil er die Meinung vertritt, dass er und seine Brüder sich so akzeptieren sollen, wie sie sind. *[[Datei:BatVSTMNT_d.jpg|thumb|200px|Leonardo und Batman in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]Im Zeichentrickfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, basierend auf dem Crossover-Comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, entspricht Leonardo ganz seiner Rolle als Anführer. Er ist bereit, mit Batman zusammenzuarbeiten, um den Aktivitäten des Shredders und Ra's al Ghuls ein Ende zu setzen. Durch die Wirkung von Scarecrows Furchtgas wird deutlich, dass Leonardos größte Angst ist, darin zu versagen, seine Brüder zu beschützen. Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT Actionfiguren und TMNT Lego'' Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Leonardo in jedem Spiel spielbar. In den Videospielen ist Leonardo eigentlich immer der "durchschnittlichste" Turtle. Er hat eine mittlere Reichweite mit seinen Katanas, ist weder zu schnell noch zu langsam und immer durchschnittlich stark. Leonardo_(Out_of_the_Shadows).png|Leonardo (''Out Of The Shadows'') Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Trivia *Der Name Leonardo ist eine italienische, portugiesische und spanische Form des männlichen Vornamens Leonhard. Die Herkunft des Namens wird aus dem Althochdeutschen abgeleitet, welches den lateinischen Begriff Leo über die Form des "Lewo" mit dem althochdeutschen "harti" für "fest" und "stark" zu Leonhard verband. Er wird mit "Der wie ein Löwe Starke" oder "Der für das Volk Starke" erklärt. *Auf Japanisch heißt Leonardo レオナルド ("Reonarudo"). Galerie *''Siehe ''Leonardo/Galerie Siehe auch #Karai, Hamato Miwa und Lotus Blossom #Miyamoto Usagi #Radical #Cha Ocho IDW *Dark Leonardo 2003 Serie *Der Uralte *Faraji Ngala 2012 Serie *''Space Heroes'' *Chloe Einzelnachweise en:Leonardo Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (2018 Serie)